


Public Property

by isla_verdad



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isla_verdad/pseuds/isla_verdad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You and I both know that underneath that Colonial fleet poster boy exterior, you are a one kinky bastard, Lee Adama. Whatever your fantasy is has got to be a lot naughtier than anything you were willing to let on in public.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Property

“Frak.”

Lee cursed quietly under his breath. The latest card he was dealt did nothing to improve his odds of making it through this round of Triad unscathed. 

He’d been holding out for three on a run, which was a pathetic hand in the first place, but even that hadn’t panned out. Now he was left with just a pair, and by the time this was all over, Lee had a feeling he knew who would be handing him another one. Except that pair was likely to be his own.

“Problem there, flyboy?” Starbuck taunted. 

Lee glanced across the table where Kara was kicked back in her chair, cigar in hand and a wicked smile on her lips. She looked for all the worlds like she was enjoying herself immensely, which, he admitted to himself ruefully, was most certainly the case. This whole debacle had been Starbuck’s idea in the first place and she was reveling in the embarrassment of her fellow pilots. 

If he were honest with himself, Lee loved cocky, confident Kara. There was something about her brashness that he secretly found endearing, although he’d die before he’d let her know. Oh, she acted like one of the guys, with her swagger and her attitude, but he’d known her longer than anyone else on Galactica and he knew that most of it was a carefully constructed act. 

He’d learned that back at the Academy, in the weeks leading up to his graduation. Lee and Kara had been friends since she kicked his ass in the simulator on the day they had met, but what happened at the end of his senior year still blew him away. What had started with an impulsive kiss in his dorm room one night spiraled into mind-blowing sex the following week, which had quickly evolved into...well, he didn’t really want to continue that train of thought sitting here at the Triad table. He had enough to worry about at the moment without his body betraying him by reliving that particular era in the epic Starbuck-and-Apollo relationship story.

Lee was just glad he’d been given a second chance, something that Kara didn’t grant easily. The end of the worlds had changed her – not drastically, so others would notice – but to those who knew her well, she was different, softer somehow. More open and more willing to forgive, although you had to look closely to see the signs. 

She hadn’t made it easy for him. That wasn’t Starbuck’s style. But slowly, carefully, they had regained the closeness they’d had at the Academy, and rekindled the passion ignited years ago. They didn’t talk about it, didn’t acknowledge how much they had once meant to each other or speculate about where their current relationship might lead. Neither of them believed in bright, shiny futures. It was enough to have each other now. Or, at least Lee pretended that it was enough. With every passing day, though, he struggled with the need to make it more, to make it permanent. 

Lee dragged his attention back to his cards. There was still one round of betting to go but it was nearly hopeless. He’d survived seven hands of Starbuck’s “special” Triad game but it looked like his luck was about to run out. 

He sighed, drawing another smirk from Kara. “What’s the matter, Apollo, you getting tired of hearing everyone else’s fantasies? You eager to share your own?”

Glaring at her, Lee snorted indignantly. “As much as I could have lived without knowing that Hotdog secretly wants a woman to give him a golden shower, the answer is no – I am not anxious to share my favorite sexual fantasy with this group of lecherous misfits.”

Chuckles broke out around the table and Hotdog squirmed uncomfortably. He, Kat, Helo, Crashdown, Racetrack and Cally had already lost a round each and been required to share their fantasy with the group. Hotdog unfortunately had the worst hand twice in a row and was forced to reveal a second fantasy on the spur of the moment, which was the one currently being ridiculed by Apollo. 

“Just because you and Starbuck are the only ones who haven’t lost yet doesn’t mean that your streak can last forever”, Hotdog pronounced, as if he could see through the backs of Apollo’s cards. “Then we’ll see whose fantasy is most disturbing. I have a feeling that our repressed CAG is hiding a doozy.”

Kara cackled, slapping down 5 cubits and a half a tube of toothpaste. “I call”, she announced, “and remember, folding won’t save you from sharing your deepest darkest secret, so you might as well put your money where your mouth is and take it like a man. Read ‘em and weep.”

Grumbling, the rest of the table reluctantly anted up items from their dwindling stakes into the pot. It was bad enough that almost everyone else had lost a round and revealed their fantasy, but Starbuck winning nearly every hand added insult to injury. There were more than a few players who hoped that this final round would bring the mighty Starbuck down a few notches. 

Unfortunately, luck and skill just weren’t on their side. “Full colors!” Kara crowed triumphantly. “Let’s see if anyone can match that, and which of your poor suckers will be telling all.”

Lee held his breath while everyone laid down their cards. Surely someone would have failed to get at least a pair and he would be off the hook. His eyes swept quickly over the cards on the table. Helo was scowling, sure that his four on a run had been a winner, Racetrack had two pair, Kat, three on a run, Crash…Cally, oh frak. His was the worst hand. 

Starbuck smiled, a dangerous smile that made her look like a cat that just ate a canary. “Well, well, well, Apollo…looks like you’re the one who gets to finish off the evening with a flourish.” She stretched languidly, sinuously, making Lee’s groin tighten in response. “Assuming, of course, that your vanilla fantasy will be anything to write home about.” 

Lee looked around helplessly. He was well and truly frakked. There was no way in Hades he was going to share his true fantasy with a room full of drunk pilots – it would be a dead heat whether he would die of shame or be killed by Kara before the words left his mouth. At the same time, he knew he had to make it good enough to avoid further solidifying his reputation as Galactica’s most inhibited stick-in-the-mud. Only Kara knew better, but that just put the pressure on to think of something that she would find believable. And Kara had an uncanny ability to know when he was lying. 

Most importantly however, he needed to come up with something quickly, since the longer he hesitated the more it would look exactly like he was making something up on the spot. 

“In the shower.” Lee choked out. 

Helo snorted derisively. “That’s it? Sex in the shower? Didn’t we all get that out of our system back in the Academy? Here I bared my soul in front of all you people, and that’s the best you can do?” Helo twirled his red lollipop on his tongue, reminding everyone of the explicit fantasy he had shared earlier.

Lee flushed. “No, I mean yes…I mean no. Not just sex. Oral sex, a blow job. In the shower. Because I need to be punished and…I…I’m not keeping my hands on the wall so I need to be punished. And it’s long and slow and amazing and she makes me beg for every minute of it.”

Silence reigned in the wake of Apollo’s admission. Lee chanced a fleeting glance at Kara and caught her looking at him with a strange expression on her face. He couldn’t weather that storm right now though, so he did the only thing he could do, which was to take a deep drink of ambrosia, sit back, and stare challengingly at the others around the table. 

“What? Still not good enough? How about in a restaurant booth, with her dress riding up her thighs and her hands squeezing my arms hard enough to bruise while she rides my cock right there at the table?” Apollo was on a roll. “How about against a tree in the Academy Quad, as I make her moan so loud that the night patrol MPs come to investigate the disturbance? Or maybe I tie her up with the sash from her dress grays and bring her to such a mind-blowing orgasm that she can’t remember her own name?”

Breathing heavily, Lee ended his tirade. He silently defied anyone to challenge him further. Now that he was all fired up, he felt ready to take on anyone, even Starbuck, who might dare to question his manhood.

It seemed to work. Crashdown shook his head in admiration and a faint blush stained Cally’s cheeks. Hotdog stared at him in disbelief, astounded that the supposedly prudish CAG had just spouted off a litany of kinky fantasies. Helo simply clapped him on the shoulder with a grin and gave him a thumbs-up. Lee still couldn’t look at Kara.

Unlike Apollo, however, Starbuck wasn’t frozen in place. “OK people, you’ve had your fun, we’ve got CAP at 0700 and cylons wait for no one. Time to call it a night and hit the rack. Thanks for another fascinating insight into what sick fraks you all are. I’ll be lucky if I sleep a wink tonight.” She paused for emphasis. “And Helo, it will be an extremely frosty day in Tartarus before you get anywhere near me with that lollipop…that’s just downright unsanitary.”

Amidst the group’s laughter, Kara got up from the table, shot another unreadable look in Lee’s direction, and swept from the room. 

Lee slowly finished his ambrosia while the rec room emptied around him. He harbored a vain hope that Kara would take her own advice and go straight to her rack to get some much-needed sleep. That was about as likely as the fleet discovering Earth in the next few minutes though, so Lee heaved another soul-weary sigh and headed toward the bunkroom. Maybe he could sneak in quietly and pretend to be sleeping before she even knew he was there.

He’d only made it halfway down the corridor when strong hands grabbed the back of his tanks, spun him around, and started dragging him the other direction. 

“What the frak are you doing?”

She didn’t answer, just pulled him along until they reached his office, where she shoved him roughly inside and dogged the hatch behind them. 

“Starbuck?”

“Don’t Starbuck me, Lee. What was that back there?”

Lee narrowed his eyes. “That was me sharing my sexual fantasies since I lost a hand in a Triad game in which you set the stakes. Remind me to be more discriminating about my gambling partners in the future.”

Kara flopped angrily on the couch in the corner of the room. “Like hell it was. I don’t know what you’re playing at but I do know that you are lying through your teeth.” The corners of her mouth upturned slightly. “And I want to know what your real fantasy is.”

“How do you know I was lying?” Damn, he sounded defensive. He was giving away too much already.

She laughed outright. “Please. You’re an open book, Apollo. You never could lie to me.”

Lee looked at her dubiously. “No, really. What makes you think I was lying?”

“Fine.” Kara began ticking reasons off on her fingers. “First, you chose sexual situations that you’ve already experienced. It’s not a fantasy if you’ve already lived it, that’s called reality. Second, you picked things that happened ages ago. I know you’ve had plenty of sex since then, so you can’t tell me that a week during your senior year at the Academy so rocked your world that it’s one of your biggest fantasies to repeat it.” She smirked at him. “Even if I do give the best head in all the twelve colonies.”

“Third, you and I both know that underneath that Colonial fleet poster boy exterior, you are a one kinky bastard, Lee Adama. Whatever your fantasy is has got to be a lot naughtier than anything you were willing to let on in public.” Kara stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. “How am I doing so far?”

Lee released the breath he was holding. It was no use. Kara had him pegged. He moved over to the couch and wrapped his arms around her. “You think I’m kinky?” he breathed into her ear.

Kara shuddered, a thrill of desire running down her spine. “I don’t think so, I know so, flyboy. The question is, what are you going to do about it?”

Lee laughed softly and turned his head to capture her mouth in a kiss. His tongue touched her lips, lightly at first but with increasing pressure until she opened up to him. He melded his lips to hers and began a lazy exploration of her mouth, tasting and teasing and tormenting her with his tongue. Her mouth was hot and wet, just like inside her, and Lee‘s cock hardened instantly.

He trailed wet kisses down her neck, sucking lightly at her pulse point, and returned briefly to her lips to smother the small moan she let escape. He licked the inside of her mouth and pressed the bulge in his trousers against her hip.

“Mmmmmm, Lee…don’t think I’m so easily distracted,” Kara murmured, arching into the contact. “It’s time you told me the truth. What wicked thoughts have you been harboring behind that straight-laced facade of yours?”

Lee stopped his assault of her neck and leaned over her, trapping her against the couch with his strong arms.

“I want to frak your tattoo,” he growled in a low voice.

“You … want to frak my tattoo?” Kara pulled back slightly, surprised but mostly curious. “Which one? I’ve got five and none of them are in what I would consider an especially frakkable location.”

Lee pressed his weight into her and reached down to unbutton the top of her BDUs. Tugging slightly, he slid them a few inches down her hips, exposing a thin band of creamy white skin. His fingers trailed over her stomach, raising goosebumps in their wake, and traveled around her hips to her lower back.

“This one,” he whispered, tracing the letters with a feather-weight touch.

Kara gasped, jerking as if she had been burned. “Why that one? Do you even know what it means?”

Lee pulled her closer to him inside the cage of his arms and spoke softly into her ear. “I studied ancient Libran in War College,” he said intently. “It was part of our required curriculum to read the tactical masters in their native language.”

Kara pulled away and started to rise, but Lee grabbed her shoulders and crushed her into his chest. “You know why, Kara. You know what I want. The real question is, can you handle it? You said I didn’t know the difference between fantasy and reality, but I do. And I want to turn my fantasy into reality. Right now.”

Lee skimmed his hands down Kara’s sides and worked her pants and cotton briefs to the floor. Reversing direction, he pulled her tanks up over her head, tossing them to the side while capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. Kara’s hands fluttered uncertainly in the air for a few moments, then settled on his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. 

Lee felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. Starbuck never did anything she didn’t want to do, and she knew full well what he was asking. His pulse pounded and he was lightheaded with anticipation. “Do you want this, Kara? Do you want me?”

Kara broke away from his mouth long enough to form one word. “Yes.”

Lee moaned softly with relief and kissed her again, before quickly removing his own clothes. He drew her toward him and gently turned her so she faced the couch. Placing a cushion on the floor, he guided he down so that her upper body was supported by the couch and her knees were on the cushion. Lee bent over her, the slow drag of his body sending electric shivers through both of them.

He swept her hair to the side and blazed a path down her neck and spine with his lips. Every nerve in his body was on fire but Lee knew he needed to keep it together, to make sure that Kara knew that this was about more than just his desires. He nipped and licked his way down her body, worshiping her as he went. His hands kept busy, cupping her breasts softly at first, but then with increasing intensity along with the building pressure in his groin. Lee found her nipples and rolled them insistently between his fingers, eliciting a feral moan from Kara. 

Lee dropped to his knees behind her, nudging her legs into a wider stance with his thighs. He let out a groan of his own as his cock brushed her wet opening and his hips thrust up involuntarily. Kara arched her back in response and Lee had to remind himself that his own release would have to wait. He returned to his oral assault of her back, trailing a wet path down her spine until he reached her tattoo. 

Slowly, carefully, he traced each letter repeatedly with his tongue until Kara writhed underneath him. “Surely you can find a better use for that talented tongue,” she gasped.

Lee smiled into her skin and shifted lower. It thrilled him no end that he was the one that had introduced Kara to the full pleasures that a well-placed tongue could provide, and he was happy to oblige. 

Without hesitating, he spread her slick folds and licked a path through her sex. Kara let out a whimper, emboldening him. Splaying a hand across her hip, Lee held her still while he swirled his tongue more firmly against her clit. He snaked his other hand up to the junction of her thighs and probed her entrance, causing her to buck back against him. 

“Ooooh, Lee.” Kara’s voice was ragged.

Lee took her outburst as encouragement and eased his finger deeper. He rocked it back and forth slowly in time with the actions of his tongue, licking small circles around her most sensitive spot. Keeping the pressure up, he added a second finger deep inside her. He curled his fingers and pumped steadily in and out, his hips unconsciously moving with his hand. 

Kara’s moans of pleasure were nearly constant now and were playing havoc with his self control. Knowing that he couldn’t wait much longer, Lee bent his head further to suck lightly on her clit. It was enough to push her over the edge and she came hard, calling his name as she panted through her climax.

Kara was still breathing unevenly when Lee leaned forward and rubbed his shaft along her slick entrance. She clutched at the couch as he pushed into her from behind, and he had to fight the urge to bury himself in her up to the hilt. Instead, he dipped himself in her sublime wetness and withdrew, rising up over her. He dropped a kiss on her hip, took himself in hand, and began tracing the words of her tattoo with his cock.

The first stroke of his flesh against hers nearly made his knees buckle. Her skin burned against him and the sensation was intense. Lee took a deep breath and thanked every Lord of Kobol that while Kara initially flinched in shock, she didn’t pull away. He needed her to accept this, needed her to feel it – to feel him in the same way that he felt her – deep in his bones, now and forever.

A predatory fire surged through Lee and he lost track of tattoo’s lettering and simply ground into her. Using his hand for friction, he thrust shallowly against her back, a guttural groan escaping him. His entire existence focused down to a point of pure need and he strained with the effort to maintain some semblance of control. 

Just then, Kara pushed back on her hands and melded her body flush with his. “Lee.” 

He didn’t trust himself to answer and simply gasped for breath in her ear.

“Lee.” 

Lee gritted his teeth and braced himself for the worst. “Yes?”

“If you come without me, I’ll send you out the nearest airlock.”

A laugh that sounded suspiciously like a moan of relief burst from his throat. “And what, exactly, would you like me to do about that?”

“I want you inside me, now. Stop frakking around back there and get to the good stuff.”

“Yes, Sir,” Lee managed, repositioning himself behind her. He looked down, hiding a smile. “Glad we’re finally getting to the good stuff.” 

She was incredibly wet for him, which turned him on more than he thought was humanly possible given his current state of arousal. He slid inside her in one smooth motion, exhaling and clutching her thighs while she hissed and tightened around him. 

Kara began a rocking motion with her hips, drawing him deeper with each movement. Their bodies swayed in unison, perfectly in synch on the ground like they were in the sky. Lee reached up and tugged her hair gently, turning her head to face him. The sight of her bent over the couch, lips pursed in an O of pleasure, was almost more than he could take and he quickened the pace.

He thrust deeper and she moaned, so he did it again. Her breath was coming faster now and he knew she was close. His thrusts were getting more erratic but he kept up a punishing rhythm, shifting his hips so he could keep pounding into her. He couldn’t help himself. Years of wanting her, knowing what it was like to have her but not keep her…now he was finally laying claim to her – body, mind, and soul.

Kara made a small mewling sound in the back of her throat while he pumped into her relentlessly. Lee felt her body stiffen and her internal muscles clench, then she gripped the arms of the couch tightly and shattered exquisitely around him.

Lee continued to thrust through her orgasm until he was sure she was finished, then abruptly pulled out and stroked himself urgently.

“Kara”, he rasped, his own climax so close he could taste it. “Say my name.” 

Kara turned and looked him in the eye. “Lee…Lee. Come for me, Lee.”

He obeyed without question, eyes slamming shut as he arched a final time over her. His hips jerked reflexively and he groaned and groaned, coming in hot spurts across her lower back. 

Lee’s body sagged against hers and he gulped for air. When he could breathe again, he tenderly pulled Kara around to face him and kissed her deeply. He drew them up on the couch and pulled the blanket down to cover them where they lay facing each other. 

Lee continued kissing her, working one hand up to cup her breast. The other hand rested possessively below the small of her back, fingers gently but firmly caressing her as he rubbed his seed into the ink staining her skin. 

Lee traced the letters of Kara’s tattoo one last time then curled around her and tucked her head under his chin. His breath hitching in his throat, he whispered, “You’re not public property any more, Kara. You’re mine.”

“Mmmm-hmmmm,” Kara agreed sleepily. “And you’re still one kinky bastard, Lee Adama.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for taragel’s birthday, but also dedicated to pali, cosette, and all the other recent and upcoming Shipper Nation birthday gals. Special thanks to workerbee73 for her awesome beta and touches of glitter.


End file.
